


We Go Get Him Together

by FleetofShippyShips



Series: Prompted Harry Potter Works [15]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-16 21:29:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11837415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetofShippyShips/pseuds/FleetofShippyShips
Summary: Prompt: "I'll never forgive myself."





	We Go Get Him Together

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by Anon.

“I’ll never forgive myself.  _ Never _ !” Lucius said, loud, angry, and just a bit more scared than he should let himself appear. “It is my fault that he is inside the castle, and I am going in there to get him, whether you like it or not!”

“Let me go!” Narcissa urged. “You are more recognisable than I! They’ll kill you the second they see you. You don’t even have a wand!”

Lucius made an angry gesture. “You don’t either! My son is already inside that castle, hated by the people most likely to win. I will not leave him there, even if I might die trying to get him out. Don’t put yourself in danger too! I can’t lose you either!”

Narcissa squared her shoulders, and his spirits sank. There was no stopping her when she looked like that. But that meant incapacitating her before she did the same to him. He wouldn’t stand outside in the shadows, and wait for the end. He needed to get to Draco now.

“He’s my son,” he said, softer. “His situation is because of my choices, and the way I raised him. You can’t ask me to stay out here while he is in danger. I won’t. You’ll have to kill me.”

Narcissa swiped at her eyes, and sniffed. “There’s only one option then.” She held out her hand. “We go get him together.”


End file.
